1. Field of the Invention
The preset invention relates to a mobile phone, for instance a foldable, sliding or swivel mobile phone, in which a first substrate and a second substrate are connected relatively movably to each other.
2. Related Background Art
Mobile phones whose design can be chosen by the user are coming into market to meet the needs of users of increasingly diverse mobile phones. In such mobile phones, the needs of the user are met on the basis of a variety of, for instance, colors and patterns. Alternatively, the exterior of the mobile phone may feature a characteristic panel that is mounted on the mobile phone (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2007-88735 and 2005-94533).
In conventional mobile phones, however, the above approaches involve merely modifying part of the outer shape of the phone, and fail thus to modify the entire appearance of the phone. In particular, it has been difficult hitherto to modify the entire outer shape of, for instance, foldable and slidable mobile phones. The needs of the user have thus been difficult to be widely met.